The invention relates to an adapter for an extruder for producing plastic profiles which is provided for the purpose of being disposed between an extrusion cylinder and an extrusion die, with the basic body of the adapter comprising a flow channel which is delimited at one outer side by a wall surface of the basic body and at one inner side by a deflection body which is rigidly connected with the basic body and is arranged in a substantially spherical fashion.